1996
The following events occurred in the year 1996: ]] Events *Unknown Date: The Rosenfeld case falls apart after questions about the Veritaserum used being tainted. making the unbreakable vow]] January *Early January: **Sunday: Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry return to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus escorted by Lupin and Tonks. "Looks like we’ll have to split up,” said Tonics briskly, looking around for empty chairs. “Fred, George, and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back … Remus can stay with you. …” She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded up to the very top deck..." Harry begins Occlumency lessons the next day which according to the same chapter was on a Monday, placing the date he returned to Hogwarts on a Sunday **Monday: Harry Potter begins Occlumency lessons with Severus Snape. “I will expect you at six o’clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office." - Severus Snape, this is the day after Harry returns to school via the Knight Bus after holiday break ***Broderick Bode is strangled to death by a Devil's Snare while in St Mungo's. states that Broderick died the same day the new term started at Hogwarts. The new term started on a Monday in early January, the same day Harry Potter started Occlumency lessons (see - "Six o’clock Monday evening, Potter.”). It is stated in the Daily Prophet the next day on a Tuesday, that he died the night before ***Ten Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, escape from Azkaban prison in a mass breakout. The day after Harry's first Occulmency lesson on a Monday in early January, the Daily Prophet states "The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban" placing the date of the breakout the day before February *14 February: Harry Potter and Cho Chang have their first date in Hogsmeade. Afterwards, Harry is interviewed by Rita Skeeter for The Quibbler, as arranged by Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. "Er — d’you want to come into Hogsmeade with me on Valentine’s Day?” “Oooh, yes!” she said, blushing crimson and beaming at him." It is confirmed they did go on Valentine's day in April *Between Monday 1 April and Friday 5 April: ** Dumbledore's Army is discovered after Marietta Edgecombe informs Dolores Umbridge about the organisation. Albus Dumbledore takes the fall and leaves Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.April started in page 605, when it is said March "blurred into a squally April". In Chapter 28, Page 634, Hermione Granger said that “the Easter holidays start on Friday”. Easter in 1996 was on Sunday 7 April. The Easter holidays therefore can only have started on Friday 5 April. Dumbledore's Army was discovered, Dumbledore left and Educational Decree Number Twenty Eight happened between pages 605 and 634. Then, pages 635 to 650 took place the next day. It is still not the Easter Holidays. Therefore, pages 605 to 650 took place between Monday 1 April to Friday 5 April. ** Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight passed by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge making Dolores Umbridge Headmistress of Hogwarts School. * Late April: ** Monday: Fred and George Weasley depart from Hogwarts. They created a Portable Swamp which made Umbridge tell them they were about to find out "what happens to wrongdoers in my school". Fred and George then agreed that they had "outgrown full time education" and flew away while announcing the opening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. It happened on the same day Harry met with Professor McGonagall for advice. He met with her on a Monday ("he was expected in Professor McGonagall’s office at half-past two on Monday") and it was the first day back at school following the final Easter holiday weekend. The Easter Holidays are traditionally two weeks long, but there is a chance it could be three at Hogwarts since Christmas is traditionally two weeks but has been confirmed in the OOTP to be three weeks at Hogwarts. Either way, it places the day Fred and George left school at the end of April May *Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw at the last Quidditch match of the school year. - It takes place shortly after the setting is set "in the weak May sunshine" *Hagrid introduced his half brother, Grawp to Harry and Hermione. June *16 June: **Dolores Umbridge and some Aurors attack and attempt to arrest Rubeus Hagrid, McGonagall attempts to defend Hagrid. **Minerva McGonagall is stunned severely by the Aurors, Hagrid defeats the Aurors, outwits Umbridge and escapes from Hogwarts and forced into hiding. *17 June: **Umbridge is attacked in the Forbidden Forest by centaurs when she calls them "filthy half-breeds." *18 June: **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood thwart Lord Voldemort's plans to steal the prophecy and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries ensues. **The Order of the Phoenix comes to their assistance; various Death Eaters are captured; the prophecy is destroyed and Sirius Black is murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. - According to Pottermore, Sirius Black died on June 18, the same day the Battle of the Department of Mysteries took place. **Voldemort duels Dumbledore and possesses Harry, but flees when the Ministry of Magic arrive. **Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge is forced to accept Voldemort has returned, Umbridge is removed from Hogwarts and Cornelius resigns from Minister for Magic. **The Second Wizarding War officially begins, according to the Ministry of Magic. July *Mr Ollivander mysteriously disappears. The Brockdale Bridge and the Millennium Bridge are brought down by Death Eaters. The events happen shortly before Harry Potter's birthday on July 31 1996 as confirmed by *Rufus Scrimgeour replaces Fudge as Minister for Magic. *Narcissa Malfoy has Severus Snape take an Unbreakable Vow to help her son with the task Lord Voldemort assigned him: to kill Albus Dumbledore *31 July: Harry Celebrates his 16th Birthday at the Burrow, but the celebrations are marred by grisly tidings from Remus Lupin of more Dementor Attacks, and the discovery of Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. *Draco Malfoy begins his duties as a Death Eater. Late Summer *Rufus Scrimgeour sends a letter to Albus Dumbledore trying to get him to convince Harry Potter to become the Ministry of Magic's poster boy. September *1 September: the first meeting of the Slug Club takes place on the Hogwarts Express. Harry sneaks into Draco Malfoy's compartment and gets hit with a Full Body Blind Curse. Nymphadora Tonks rescues him and Severus Snape takes him to the Welcoming Feast. December *20 December: Horace Slughorn, new Potions professor at Hogwarts, holds a Christmas party for his favourite students and other associates. *Christmas holidays: Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour tries to convince Harry Potter to work with the Ministry of Magic, but Harry confirms his loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. Individuals that started at Hogwarts Hufflepuff *Alys Individuals that graduated from Hogwarts *Roger DaviesRoger's at least two years older than Harry Potter since he was captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team from at least 1993 to 1996 and Fleur considered him old enough to go to the Yule Ball with when she declined Ron. Therefore, Roger left Hogwarts following the 1995-1996 school year *Angelina Johnson states her seventeeth birthday was in October 1994. Therefore, she was in her sixth year then and left school in the 1995-1996 school year *Lee Jordan states Lee Jordan was in the same year as Fred and George Weasley meaning he would have left school in the 1995-1996 school year *Alicia Spinnet states that Katie Bell was "the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry had joined in his first year". Alicia was still a member of the team the following year, since she is mentioned to be on the team in the . This means she left following the 1995-1996 school year *Patricia Stimpson *Kenneth Towler Deaths *Early January: Broderick Bode, Unspeakable. *18 June: Sirius Black *Between 28 June and 4 July: Emmeline Vance and Susan Bones Fudge says in that Emmeline and Susan died the same week as the chapter takes place in ("I have been having the same week you have had... the Bones and Vance murders"). Fudge was sacked on 2 July, "a fortnight" after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries on 18 June. Fudge says he was sacked "three days ago", making the date of the chapter 5 July. A week ago would be 28 June and they cannot have died more than a day earlier on 4 July, meaning they died between that time. *June - July: Igor KarkaroffIt is explicitly stated that Karkaroff was able to stay alive for "a year" meaning that he died sometime after June 1996 (as this was "a year" after he fled) and when it was revealed to the Order. *Florean Fortescue *Fox near Spinners End *September - October: Mrs Abbott Behind the scenes *26 May: Will Dunn, who played James Sirius Potter, born England & Wales births 1837-2006. Entry no. 072. Print.Harry Potter Cast: Will Dunn. MuggleNet. Retrieved 12 February 2016. *5 December: Benedict Clarke, who played Young Severus Snape, born.England & Wales births 1837-2006. Print.Harry Potter Film Series Cast: Benedict Clarke. MuggleNet. Retrieved 23 May . *Isabella Columbus, who played Girl in Flourish and Blotts, born. *Katie Head, who played an Unknown role , born. *Taylor Triphook, who played an Unknown role , born. See also *Dating conventions External links * Notes and references pt:1996 es:1996 ru:1996 год fi:1996 nl:1996 pl:1996 96